cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Survival Of The Best
Survival of the Best is a CAW wrestling event held by New Gen Wrestling. It has tournament style matches with the World Championship as its prize. =Dates & Venues= =Survival of the Best 2004= New Gen Wrestling's first ever CPV aired on October 30 from the KeyArena. This CPV featured Eminem against a mystery opponent, a Fatal 4-Way match to crown NGW's first Womens champion, and a tournament to crown the first NGW champion. The official theme song "Get Up" by Breaking Point. Results :NGW Championship Tournament Eliminations: *'Eddie Murphy defeated Carl Brutananadilewski' *'Duke Nukem defeated Jet Li' *'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti' :*Bond made Vercetti submit to the Secret Agent Lock. *'Lara Croft defeated Tanner' --- *'Ami Mizuno defeated Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino and Kuroki Mio' to win the Womens Championship :*Ami pinned Usagi :*This is the first time we see Ami in her "Goth Girl" persona. :*This was Kuroki's last NGW match. --- :NGW Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: *'Duke Nukem defeated Eddie Murphy' *'James Bond defeated Lara Croft' --- *'John Cena defeated Eminem' :*John Cena was the Mystery Opponent for Eminem --- :NGW Championship Tournament Finals: :Hell in a Cell: *'James Bond defeated Duke Nukem' to win the NGW Championship Tournament Bracket =Survival of the Best 2006= This CPV took place on October 28 from the Wells Fargo Arena. The 10-match card includes the second-ever tournament, which started 3 weeks before this event, where the Semis and the Finals took place to declare a new World Champion after the title was vacated at Vixen's Vengeance 2006 by Commissioner Theo Clardy], who won it off of Duke Nukem, one month ago. The official theme song is "...To Be Loved" by Papa Roach. This CPV is sponsored by D.O.A. Dead or Alive & WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007. Results *'The Prince of Persia defeated Eddie Murphy, Terry Tate and Seifer Almasy' :*Prince pinned Murphy :*All four men lost their First Round matches during the tournament. -- :Lights Out Match: *'Paine defeated Stripperela and Foxxy Love' :*Paine KO'd Stripperela with a Clothesline :*As per stipulation, Stripperella was released from NGW. -- :World Championship Tournament Semi-Final: *'James Bond defeated Tommy Vercetti' :*'Toni Cipriani' attacked Vercetti during the match. :*Bond made Vercetti submit to the Secret Agent Lock. -- *'Tina Armstrong defeated Paris Hilton' :*Tina made Paris submit to the Figure-Four Leg Lock. :*This is Tina's NGW debut, thanks to the voting from CAWUnderground.com -- :World Championship Tournament Semi-Final: *'Duke Nukem defeated Squall Leonheart' -- :Lights Out Match: *'Claude "Speed" Houser defeated "Sweet" Sean Johnson, Carl Johnson and Tanner' :*Claude KO'd Sweet with the Liberty City Slam :*As per stipulation, Sweet was released from NGW. -- *'Lindsay Lohan defeated Christina Aguilera © and Aerith Gainsborough' to win the Internet Vixen's Championship :*'Britney Spears' attacked Christina making her unable to finish the match. :*'Ali Lohan' attacked Aerith allowing Lindsey to go for the pin. -- *'The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) defeated Minako Aino & Rei Hino' to win the Women's Tag Team Championship :*Yuna pinned Minako :*The Gullwings vowed that they will leave NGW if they lose this match. -- *'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno ©, Usagi Tsukino and Jessica Simpson' to win the Women's Championship :*Britney pinned Ami :*Britney replaced Makoto Kino due to the attack from The O.A. :*This CPV ended Ami's run as Women's Champion. She currently holds the NGW record as the Longest Reigning Women's Champion & Longest Champion Reign in NGW with 22 months. -- :World Championship Tournament Finals: :TLC match: *'Duke Nukem defeated James Bond' to win the World Championship :*'The Prince of Persia' attacked Bond allowing Nukem to grab the belt. :*This is the last time we see The Prince in his normal form before transforming into The Dark Prince. Tournament Bracket :*The Tommy Vercetti/Terry Tate match ended up in a Double DQ on 10/4/06, thanks to Toni Cipriani. The rematch was held one week later in a Steel Cage Match.